


Memories Made and Fears Overcome

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, O'Quintis, OT3, fucking snuggle buns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Walter O'Brien, of all the things to be scared of?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Made and Fears Overcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassidyChase36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
> Thanks Nicole for betaing.
> 
> ot3 af B)))))

 

Picking up her cotton candy each boy immediately takes a piece of the fluff and pops it into their own mouth. Happy rolls her eyes at them.

“I paid for this for me, y’know. You two each have money of your own.” Walter smirks and takes another bit of her food.

“But it’s much more fun taking your stuff, Hap,” Toby adds, raising his eyes at her with a grin.

“Whatever,” She continues, tasting her own purchase, “I’ll taste it some more when we’re back home later I’m sure.” Her smirk makes them each blush lightly as her eyes fix on something behind them and her smirk turns to a wide smile that they love to see.

“We’re at the fair, Ferris wheel?”

* * *

Tugging his wrist in the direction of the Ferris wheel, Happy speaks in a soothing tone.

“Nothing bad will happen, we promise. You can sit in the middle okay?” Meeting eyes with Toby, she lets out a small breath as Walter agrees. Both Happy and Toby break into wide smiles and Toby plants a small kiss on Walter’s cheek.

They step into the car and Walter’s shaking hands each take one of theirs. “It’ll be fine, Walt, relax.” Toby smiles softly at him as the bar comes down over their laps. The cart moves two feet and Walter tenses. Toby places a hand over his and Happy wraps her arm around his.

“It’s okay. We wouldn’t do this if it wasn’t safe. Trust us.” Grinning, Happy holds Walter’s gaze until he gives her an uneasy smile. “Thank you.” She finishes, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and squeezing his hand when they start to move again.

* * *

Reaching the top of the ferris wheel, Walter relaxes little by little between Toby and Happy’s soft kisses and their hands running lightly over his arms and lacing their fingers through his. Looking over, Toby takes notice of the light reflecting off of Walter’s eyes and making them shine. There’s a smile on all three of their faces. Happy leans over and places a quick kiss on his jaw. Her voice is a sweet whisper in his ear.

“I told you it’d be fine, Walt. Trust us now?” There’s a smile at the end of her sentence and Walter rolls his eyes but turns to plant a quick peck on her lips.

“I’ve always trusted you two, this just makes me trust you guys even more. I love you two.” Hearing a click both Happy and Walter turn to look at Toby who’s got a grin on his face and is looking down at the picture he just took. Glancing up at them he takes one more picture of them smiling before putting his phone away. Happy sets her head on Walter’s shoulder, murmuring that she loves him, and Toby places a hand over hers, giving it a slight squeeze. Toby mirrors Happy on Walter’s other side and the boy in the middle drops kisses on each of their crowns, listening to them sigh contently at the feel.

* * *

As their cart slowly moves down spot-by-spot, Toby cracks light jokes. Once their feet are all back on the ground Toby brings them in for a group hug and takes Walter’s hand in his, brushing his thumbs over his knuckles as Happy stands on her tip-toes to give each of them one more kiss, deepening them each as she goes. They’re broken apart for air and all three are smiling in the bright lights and various noises of the fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Cassidy, I love you. As forgetful as you are........ you'll do great playing Megan in season 2:)


End file.
